pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (TreatHeartPigandBrightHeartRaccoonUltimateZoneGenesisRockz Style)
TreatHeartPigandBrightHeartRaccoonUltimateZoneGenesisRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Amber Peterson *Bill - Patrick Monahan *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Lynelle Deitch (Rock & Rule: The Animated Series) *Sadness - Ichigotchi (Tamagotchi) *Disgust - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) *Fear - Burning Heart Dragon (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Pete (Disney) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Bill's Fear - Ura Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Samuraitchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Simon Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Mookie (Baby Felix) *Jordan's Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Cool Girl - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Melodytchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Haruna Sakurada (Sailor Moon) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Marin Kitty (Baby Felix) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Sunflora (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Donald Duck (Disney) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Nat Peterson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (TreatHeartPigandBrightHeartRaccoonUltimateZoneGenesisRockz Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (TreatHeartPigandBrightHeartRaccoonUltimateZoneGenesisRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (TreatHeartPigandBrightHeartRaccoonUltimateZoneGenesisRockz Style) - Lynelle Deitch Quick Thinking *Inside Out (TreatHeartPigandBrightHeartRaccoonUltimateZoneGenesisRockz Style) - Ichigotchi We Should Cry *Inside Out (TreatHeartPigandBrightHeartRaccoonUltimateZoneGenesisRockz Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit Five Second Rule *Inside Out (TreatHeartPigandBrightHeartRaccoonUltimateZoneGenesisRockz Style) - Fryguy My Bad *Inside Out (TreatHeartPigandBrightHeartRaccoonUltimateZoneGenesisRockz Style) - Burning Heart Dragon Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (TreatHeartPigandBrightHeartRaccoonUltimateZoneGenesisRockz Style): Sarah Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (TreatHeartPigandBrightHeartRaccoonUltimateZoneGenesisRockz Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Lynelle Deitch.png|Lynelle Deitch as Joy Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Disgust Fryguy.jpg|Fryguy as Anger Burning Heart Dragon.png|Burning Heart Dragon as Fear Sarah Spacebot.png|Sarah Spacebot as Riley Andersen Mr. Big Black Pete as Yellow Monkey..png|Pete as Bing Bong GigglesnewprofilepictureZ.png|Giggles as Jill's Joy Cheer Bear in The Showdown.png|Cheer Bear as Jill's Disgust Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-7080.jpg|The Queen of Hearts as Jill's Anger Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Bill's Sadness Bright Heart Raccoon in The Care Bear Town Parade.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Bill's Disgust Blythe-baxter-littlest-pet-shop-2012-23.1.jpg|Blythe Baxter as Meg Squilliam s6.png|Squilliam Fancyson as Dream Director Princess-Cadance-princess-cadence-37075403-1266-720.png|Princess Cadence as Rainbow Unicorn Ludwig Von Koopa.png|Ludwig Von Koopa as Jangles' Sadness Lumpy.png|Lumpy as Jangles' Fear Simon Spacebot.png|Simon Spacebot as Jordan Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Jordan's Sadness Vlcsnap-2017-08-06-14h17m45s246.png|Pepe Le Pew as Jordan's Disgust Mookie.jpg|Mookie as Jordan's Anger Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Cool Girl Melodytchi.png|Melodytchi as Cool Girl's Joy Penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.09.jpg|Penny Ling as Cool Girl's Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Cool Girl's Disgust Penelope Pussycat.svg.png|Penelope Pussycat as Cool Girl's Fear Didi Pickles in Rugrats Go Wild.jpg|Didi Pickles as Teacher's Disgust Go-go-tomago-big-hero-6-79.5.jpg|GoGo Tomago as The Pizza Girl Rosariki.jpg|Rosa as The Pizza Girl's Joy Pearl Krabs.jpg|Pearl Krabs as The Pizza Girl's Sadness Honey-lemon-big-hero-6-31.9.jpg|Honey Lemon as The Eye Shadow Girl Sunflora.jpg|Sunflora as The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness Shirley the loon-726969-1-.jpg|Shirley the Loon as The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust Sedusa.jpg|Sedusa as The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger Sandy Cheeks.png|Sandy Cheeks as The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear Swsb character fact otto 550x960.png|Otto Mann as Gary the Bus Driver Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Gary the Bus Driver's Joy Donald duck version.jpg|Donald Duck as Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness Dr. Otto Scratchansniff.jpeg|Dr. Otto Scratchansniff as Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust Cosmo image.png|Cosmo as Forgotter Bobby WandaFOP.png|Wanda as Forgotter Paula Category:TreatHeartPigandBrightHeartRaccoonUltimateZoneGenesisRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG